


Maybe this time

by Anonymous



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was okay to dream, right? Even if just for a little bit.





	Maybe this time

“Nee-sama, nee-sama… is this man some kind of pervert?”

“Rem, Rem… I fear he is worse than a simple pervert.”

Subaru had to snicker as he saw the two girls slowly scoot away from his bed, pressed cheek to cheek as they always were. No matter how often he saw them get violent, no matter how often they tore him apart, to see them like this… they were adorable. This was how it should be, sisters hand in hand, arm in arm, and not crying over the other’s still body. Dying sucked, it sucked so bad, but better him than them. He’d find it, the condition that would let those two live. That would let everyone live, Ram and Rem and Emilia and Puck and even Beatrice. Although Beatrice could probably take care of herself. She had taken care of him too, after all. Subaru thought it had worked… that he could finally be free of this curse, free from endlessly dying over and over and over again.

But it wasn’t so easy. It never was. There were more check-points waiting for him, and there was so much pain and suffering along with them. There were seemingly endless ways Subaru could cause his friends pains and suffering – friends who didn’t even know they were friends yet, because Subaru knew them better than they knew him and of course he would. It was fucked up, beyond fucked up. But he had to make the best of this.

And he tried, he really did.

* * *

“Stop!” Subaru tore at his chains as Betelgeuse rose Rem and Ram into the air. Subaru wailed as he watched their legs and arms twist, their spines burst and their bodies break. They had done nothing to deserve this… nothing at all.

And then they were gone and Subaru was left alone with what they had left of the Oni girls. His eyes widened as he saw them crawl towards him, with bodies that should be dead.

“Rem… Rem! Ram!” Blood slicked his manacles where he was tearing at them and then they were broken by their magic. They smiled at him and they should be dead and they would be soon. Again.

“No, no...” Subaru cried, shouted, screamed. Snot and tears dripped down his cheeks and chin as he cried so hard he hiccuped, the sound echoing through these dreadful caverns. “Rem… Ram...”

Their blood had stained the earthen ground red and Subaru retched when Ram’s arm came off in his hand as he pulled her still body towards himself. The pain these two had gone through… why could he never prevent this? How many times would they have to die because he could not get it right? He was pathetic, to complain about pain and suffering when everyone else suffered too, for every misstep he made. White-hot pain seared through him as he held them close to himself. They were cold, so cold… all that fire, all that anger. The passion, the kindness, it was all gone.

Because he was a loser.

And it hit Subaru, worse than knives or clubs or the ground after a freefall had before.

He didn’t simply love them, as he loved all the weird people in this world he met.

He was in love with them.

And he had failed them.

Subaru couldn’t feel his body anymore as he wandered the path towards Rooswal’s mansion. His legs felt as numb as the arms he had cradled the twins in. His eyes widened as he reached the mansion. Was that… snow? The coldness hit him, chilled him to the very bone as he stepped into the frozen wasteland that had been his home now for so long. His eternal, recurring home.

He sank to his knees, Ram and Rem still pressed towards his chests. He could feel himself freeze up. His head barely turned as he faced the shadowy creature emerging from behind the mansion. It was huge… and terrifying. A beast so large it would have blotted out the sun if the snowstorm had not hidden it.

Puck…? That couldn’t be, could it?

“Sleep…”

The tears froze on his face.

“Along with my daughter.”

And once again, Subaru died.

* * *

When that whale was finally down, with Rem and Ram riding beside him and giving him strength, Betelgeuse appeared again. Subaru stopped counting how often he died to him, how often he was possessed and torn apart and defeated but finally, it was over.

They had done it. The wind was nice and warm in his beaten up face and small porcelain fingers handed him a handkerchief.

“Emilia-tan,” Subaru said with a smile to the elf girl beside him and took her offering.

“You did a great job! Honestly didn’t think you’d be up to it. But you did it!” Puck sounded as cheerful as ever.

Subaru bumped fist to tiny fist with the cat spirit. There he was, cute as ever, and Subaru couldn’t help but scratch and knead his ears. Emilia chuckled when that made Puck purr. Subaru wondered what he was, what he had truly seen that day. When he looked at Puck and closed his eyes, he could still feel the cold. That terrible cold, washing over him and engulfing him, freezing him forever. What had he said? Sleep forever, with my daughter. There was so much Subaru didn’t know yet about this world, and what it wanted from him… But he had beaten two Archbishops of Sin now, with the help of everyone, and he would get behind this! He would get behind what the witch wanted from him. Even if he could never tell anyone.

“Ah… there’s someone waiting there for you,” Emilia said with a smile and pointed to the hill. “They are always waiting for you...”

“Yeah… see you soon, Emilia-tan,” Subaru said with a smile and wandered up the hill. His entire body ached, but his steps were light as he wandered through the grass towards Rem and Ram. They stretched out their arms and Subaru took them into his arms. The two oni girls were giggling as he spun them around and they burst out into full laughter as he tipped over and they all landed in a pile.

“Maybe this time, you’ll finally be safe,” Subaru muttered to himself. Their bodies were warm in his arms, warm and alive and breathing. Betelgeuse couldn’t hurt them anymore.

“Huh? What are you talking about? Rem, Rem, isn’t he weird?”

“Nee-sama, nee-sama, he’s the weirdest.”

Subaru laughed, even though his sides ached and they laughed with him.

“Mean.”

“Let’s go home,” Rem whispered and Subaru nodded.

The war was over. For now. Wounded and bandaged and dead left the plains or were carried away and maybe Subaru could have done better. Saved more. But he had to live with it, live with his choices. What was done was done. And now that he had won against Betelgeuse, he hoped the next checkpoint had been reached. But maybe… maybe he would never know. Maybe he would just grow old and die from that, with Rem and Ram by his side. Yeah, Subaru would like that. He didn’t know if he could keep his sanity if he saw them die once more.

They should never have to suffer again.

It was okay to dream, right? Even if just for a little bit.

* * *

“Ow! Oh god, stop, stop!” Subaru grabbed Ram’s hand and yanked it away from his cock before she ripped it off. He shuddered to think what she could do to it with that Oni strength of hers.

“It’s no good?” Ram asked, puzzled and looked at her own hands. “Rem, Rem, is that not what you do with that? Is he just trying to be mean?”

“I’m not trying to be mean!” Subaru said and waved his hands, trying to reassure her. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel bad for trusting him with this, trusting him with her. And her clumsiness was kind of cute… but he really didn’t want to reset because a maid ripped his dick off. And what… what if the reset didn’t work anymore? What if his next savepoint was right after Ram rendered him a eunuch?! Subaru shuddered when he thought about it.

“Are you okay?” Rem asked, and touched his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Subaru said and grinned brightly to chase away any worries. Rem was so adorable when she looked at him like that, but the fear in her eyes… he had seen in it so many moments, so many horrible moments, that to see it like this gave him a deep feeling of dread.

“This is difficult,” Ram said, matter-of-factly and crossed her arms under her soft breasts and huffed. Subaru had to chuckle.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Ram shouted with a pout and started hitting him with closed fists. She wasn’t trying at all, but still Subaru winced. To think, if she only added a little more strength, she could easily break ever bone in his body… this world was totally full of monsters! But Subaru loved these particular monsters.

“I’m sorry, I’m not laughing. You were just really cute, you know?” Subaru scratched the back of his head.

Ram blushed and looked away and she was so cute like that. Subaru never quite knew if anything he said would make her hit him and be angry or react like that. The twins were strange like that.

“Let me show you,” Rem said and Subaru gasped out when he felt her delicate fingers on his cock and wrapped around it. Those hands could tear him apart, _had_ torn him apart, but he leaned into the touch all the same.

“I see!” Ram slapped her own closed fist into her palm and nodded. “I can do that.”

And at first it was alright, her fingers making Subaru moan and pant, his cock leaking pre-come at the tip. Rem watched carefully, nodding occasionally, like some proud teacher.

“This is good,” Subaru whimpered as Ram stroked faster. She smiled so sweetly at him, he could almost forgive her for yanking to hard with the next stroke Subaru thought for a second he’d definitely lost his cock this time.

“Gah! Careful!” Subaru jerked back so fast he fell of the bed with a thud. The sheet followed and Subaru pressed a hand to his crotch as he tried to untangle himself.

“Ouch,” he mumbled and rubbed his head. He looked up to see two inquisitive faces stare down at him, pink and blue hair falling over their eyes.

“Sorry,” Ram said bluntly and together the twins yanked him back onto the bed.

“Can I try again?” Subaru looked at her, looked at his crotch and laughed nervously. “Ah, I think we should try this somewhen else.”

“But I wanted to learn…”

“I know!” A grin appeared on Subaru’s face and he turned to Rem.

“Why don’t we practice on your sister? She doesn’t have anything you can rip off!”

Ram beamed in delight at that suggestion and nodded eagerly.

“And I can make it up to Rem for always being there for me!”

“Nee-sama...”

Rem was thrown back gently onto the soft back and she made a tiny noise at that. Rem and Subaru were over her, taking off her uniform. It was Subaru, really, he didn’t want Rem to tear it with her destructive and clumsy urges. He really liked those uniforms.

Soon Rem was moaning under them, under their fingers and lips. Ram was honestly bad at this too, but she made up for it with her enthusiasm and it wasn’t as easy to hurt Rem as it was to hurt Subaru. Even though those two girls looked so fragile, it was really Subaru who was made of glass compared to them, wasn’t he? He remembered those first nights at the mansion… the way they had killed him over and over again, with ease. He had never thought he would be here with them now, feeling their skin on his. But that was a lot better.

They laid together afterwards in that big bed, arm in arm and heart in heart.

Subaru’s eyes drifted closed and he smiled when he fell asleep.

They were alive. They were safe.

And he so hoped that this moment would not be lost to them like no moment was ever lost to him.

Just for once, he wanted someone to remember with him.


End file.
